Jaina Proudmoore
Leader of the Kirin Tor - Ruler of Theramore | gender = Nő | race = Human | creature = Humanoid | character = Mage | affiliation = Kirin Tor, Kirin Tor Offensive, Alliance, Theramore, New Council of Tirisfal | faffiliation = Great Alliance, Alliance of Lordaeron | faction = Alliance | aggro = | occupation = A Kirin Tor vezetője Korábban: Theramore kormányzója | location = Számos helyen | status = Életben | relatives = Daelin (Apa), Derek (testvér) | mentors = | students = Kinndy Sparkshine }} Magyar fordításokban Büszkemocsár Jaina-ként szerepelhet :"Already they plot against us. Seize this moment, Varian. Dismantle the Horde." Lady Jaina Proudmoore a Kirin Tor vezetője és Dalaran kormányzója, lánya, húga és örökségéből fakadóan Kul Tiras királyságának hercegnője (habár maga sosem használja ezt a címet). Jaina a Kirin Tor egyik legígéretesebb varázslótanítványa volt, közvetlen Archmage , a Kirin Tor korábbi vezetőjének kezei alatt tanult. A Third War kezdetén, Antonidas azzal a feladattal bízta meg, hogy egy különleges "követtel" együtt utazzon észak Lordaeron területeire és derítse ki, hogy a lakosságot sújtó pestisnek köze van-e a mágiához. Mint később kiderült, ez a követ gyermekkori barátja és szerelme, Herceg. A nyomozás során fény derült a pestis természetére, mely valóban mágikus, pontosabban nekromanta eredetű melynek forrása a Scourge és az őket irányító Burning Legion. Jaina első kézből látta Lordaeron elestét és Arthas bukását. A Burning Legion és a Scourge támadása alatt — tanácsára — összegyűjtötte a megmaradt Lordaeroni túlélőket, hogy a tengeren át együtt, Kalimdorra meneküljenek. Kalimdoron Jaina találkozott Tyrande Whisperwinddel, Malfurion Stormrage-el, Thrallal és Cairne Bloodhooffal. Medivh hatására a vezetők ideglenes szövetséget kötöttek egymással. Az egyesült Night Elf, Horde és Human erőknek sikerült legyőzniük a démon -ot és száműzniük a légiót Azeroth földjéről. A győzelem után, Kalimdor keleti partjainál a túlélők megalapították Theramore Isle kikötővárosát, ahol Jaina kormányzóként uralkodott. Évekkel később, Deathwing halála után, a Horda, vezetése alatt, egy elsöprő támadást indított Theramore ellen, elpusztítva a várost. Jainanak sikerült megmenekülnie, önzetlen áldozata miatt, de a tapasztalat átformálta korábbi pacifista jellemét és a Hordához való viszonyulását. Halálának és a sárkány-mágus próféciájának hatására az elesett mágus helyébe lép, mint a Kirin tor vezetője. Biográfia Korai élete Nem sokkal a Első Háború után született, Admiral lefiatalabb gyermekeként. Édesapja Kul Tiras uralkodója, Lordaeron közeli szövetségese és Stormwind barátja. Korai éveiben, Jaina csodálattal hallgatta a Guardian -ről szóló történeteket. Mikor felfedezték mágikus képességét, szülei Dalaran-ba küldték, hogy mesterien megtanulja tehetségét kezelni. Jaina tehetsége felkeltette Antonidas figyelmét, végül tanítványául fogadta, ezzel Jaina azon kevés női mágusok közé tartozott, akik közvetlen Dalaran szolgálatában álltnak. Mentora hatalmas Born prior to the First War, Jaina Proudmoore is the youngest child of Admiral , lord of Kul Tiras and longtime friend and ally of Lordaeron and Azeroth. At a young age, Jaina was enamored with tales of the Guardian . When her magical talent was discovered and she was sent to Dalaran, she badgered into accepting her as an apprentice, eventually becoming one of the few female wizards in direct service to Dalaran. Mentora hatalmas elvárásainak, örökségének súlya és Lordaeron lakosainak figyelmének együtts nyomása miatt, Jaina minden erejével igyekezett tanulmányaira összpontosítani.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Királyi vérének hatására elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy Jaina és Arthas herceg, Lordaeron jogos trónörököse találkozzanak. Első találkozásuk a Főváros katedrálisában történt, majd az évek alatt közel kerültek egymáshoz. Kael'thas Sunstrider szintén érdeklődést mutatott iránta, de Jaina végül Arthast választotta. Szenvedélyesen szerelmesek voltak és el is jegyezték egymást, de végül Arthas kérdőjelezte meg, hogy készen állnak-e arra hogy együtt legyenek. Ha Arthas ha véget vet a kapcsolatnak, Jaina a mágikus tanulmányaira Dalaranban, Arthas pedig Lordaeronban, a hercegi kötelezettségeire tudna összpontosítani. Jaina-t kezdetben bántotta a dolog, de nem küzdött ellene, később maga is elismerte hogy ez volt a helyes döntés akkoriban. Évekkel később eldöntötték, hogy újrakezdik romantikus kapcsolatukat, de ez a döntés közvetlen a Scourge invázió kezdetére esett, mely később megváltoztatta mindkettőjük életét... The Third War Nem sokkal a Third War és a Scrouge invázió előtt Antonidas, hogy többet megtudjon az észak Lordaeront ferőző pestisről, találkozott a . A Próféta könyörgött, hogy vezesse az embereit Kalimdorra, de Antonidas elutasította és őrültnek nevezte, eközben Jaina magát láthatatlanná téve, titokban figyelte a beszélgetést. A próféta távozása után, Jaina megmutatta magát mesterének és megjegyezte neki, hogy hatalmas erőt érzett a prófétában, de Antonidas továbbra is elutasítóan beszélt róla, majd elküldte Jaina-t hogy találkozzon Arthassal és együtt vizsgálják meg a pestist az északon található Brill városában. A vizsgálat alatt, Jaina látott néhány különös dolgot, köztük egy nekromantát és egy számos halott testből összerakott zombit. Számos élőhalottal vették fel a küzdelmet míg nem találtak egy magtárat, melyben a pestissel fertőzött gabonát tárolták. A magtár tartalmának nagy részét már elszállították, egy megmaradt tároló dobozon Andorhall pecsétjét találták, azon városát mely Lordaeron gabonakereskedelmének nagy részét bonyolította. A nekromantát üldözve — aki mint később kiderült volt, a Kirin tor korábbi mágusa — Jaina és Arthas további undead csapatokba ütközött, de minden akadály ellenére sikeresen utolérték Kel'Thuzad-ot, és Arthas végül meg is ölte őt, ám Kel'Thuzad elárulta, hogy ez csak a kezdet és a műveletet a Startholme-ban tartózkodó Mal'Ganis irányítja. Jaina és Arthas tovább haladtak Stratholme felé, de útjuk közben megálltak egy rövid pihenésre Heartglenben. Mikor megérkeztek, felfedezték, hogy a pestis által fertőzött gabona ide is megérkezett és szét lett osztva a falusiak között. Nem sokkal a felismerés után, a gabonából evők maguk változtak át élőhalottakká. Jaina vonakodva, de sietve távozott, hogy megkeresse -t erősítésért. Amikor visszatért a Silver Hand lovagjaival és magával Uther-rel, Hearthglen elpusztult és Arthas is vesztésre állt. Uther segítéségével, végül sikerült visszaszorítaniuk az élőhalott támadókat. Arthas demoralizálva és megrémülve az elsöprő élőholt erőktől, megesküdött, hogy Stratholme-ba megy és végez -szal Jaina és Uther követték őt Startholme-ba, de nem érkeztek meg időben, hogy figyelmeztessék a lakosokat, mielőtt még ennének a gabonából. Mind a hárman tudtak, hogy Starthome lakosai rövid időn belül átváltoznak és meg fogják őket támadni. Arthas vállalta a fertőzöttek kiirtását mielőtt átváltoznának és a város elpusztítását, de Uther szembeszegült vele, tekintve hogy ezek mind ártatlan emberek, kiknek egyetlen bűnük, hogy megfertőződtek, még ha életben hagyásuk azt is jelenti egyben hogy potenciális veszélyt jelentenek. Mikor Uther megtagadta Arthas parancsát a kiírtásra, Arthas hercegi jogánál fogva felmentette Uthert a szolgálata alól és árulással vádolta meg. Kijelentette, hogy a koronához hű katonák vagy mellette maradnak, vagy eltűnnek a szeme elől. Jaina hátat fordított Arthas meglepetésére és Utherrel távozott Jaina és Uther később visszatértek, de csak miután Arthas eltűnt és csak Stratholme romjait hagyta hátra. Mindketten megdöbbentek a látottaktól. Később Jaina-t is meglátogatta a aki már korábban megpróbálta meggyőzni és mentorát, Antonidast. A próféta felismerte vezetői képességeit és siettette, hogy vigyen magával nyugatra mindenkit akit csak tud. Hónapokkal később, Arthas és a Scourge megkezdték Dalaran leigázását. Ekkor jött rá Antonidas és Jaina, hogy a prófétának igaza volt. Antonidas bátorítani kezdte Jaina-t, hogy a lehető legtöbb Lordaeroni túlélőt vigye magával és hajózzon Kalimdorra. Jaina megfogadta a szavát és elkezdte az előkészületeket Nem sokkal a hajóút megkezdése előtt (de Quel'Thalas bukása után) vigaszt próbált nyújtani Kael-nek, aki maga alatt volt apja halála és királysága bukása miatt. Kael mérgesen visszautasította őt, majd képére vetette, hogy egy "szörnyet"(Arthas) választott helyette. Ez után meglátta Arthas hadseregét Dalaran felé közelíteni és Antonidas meggyőzte őt, hogy itt az idő az indulásra, majd sorsára hagyta Antonidas-t és Dalaran-t. Érkezés Kalimdorra Kalimdorra érkezve Jaina orkok nyomaira bukkant. Azt gondolva, hogy a Horda egészen idáig követte őket Lordaeronból, Jaina hadakozásba kezdett melyet Grom Hellscream véresen megtorolt elpusztítva az egyik előőrsüket. A harcok szörnyű kimenetele után, Jaina és a túlélők elindultak egy olyan helyet keresni ahonnan sakkban tarthatják a hordát. Stonetalon Peak nem csak a védekezés szempontjából tűnt jó választásnak, de Jaina hatalmas mágikus erőt érzett a közelében. Jaina vezetésével expedíció indult a hegység belseje felé, hogy megtalálják a misztikus erő forrását (mellyel reményei szerint legyőzhette volna a hordát), ám a hátrahagyott csapatai időközben vereséget szenvedtek. A hegységben kialakított barlangrendszer végét elérve Jaina Thrallal és Cairne-el találkozott. Mielőtt megtámadták volna egymást előlépett a jós aki mint kiderült, az utolsó Guardian (őrző), maga Medivh. Medivh megkérte őket hogy tegyék félre ellentéteiket és kössenek szövetséget a Burning Legion ellen, mivel csak ez az egyetlen módja a Légió támadásának visszaverésére. Jaina egyetértett Medivh-el, és egy Soul Gemet adott Thrallnak mellyel fogságba ejthetik az ekkor már démoni irányítás alatt álló Grom Hellscreamet, majd később segített a démoni irányítása megtörésében is. Theramore Megalapítása Cycle of Hatred (novella) World of Warcraft World of Warcraft: The Comic Burning Crusade Amikor a Draenei nép az Exodarral lezuhant Azerothra, Jaina az elsők között volt aki segítséget nyújtott nekik. A kalandorok Carvens of Time-ban újra átélhetik a Hyjal hegyért folytatott harcot miközben többek között Jaina-nak is segítenek visszaverni a démoni és scourge erőket, köztük Rage Winterchill és Anetheron tábornokokat. Visszavonuláskor Jaina a seregével együtt biztonságos helyre teleportál, és csak Thrall seregének megsegítése után jelenik meg ismét. Wrath of the Lich King halálát követően, King totális háborúra kezdte el felkészíteni a csapatait a Horda ellen. Annak érdekében hogy elkerüljék a Fourth War (Negyedik háborút), Jaina Orgrimmarba teleportált, hogy kiderítse az igazat a Northrenden történt eseményekkel kapcsolatban. Itt -től és -tól megtudta, hogy a Forseaken-ek között felkelés tört ki vezetésével, aki átvette az irányítást Undercity fölött. Többek között a renegát Horda áruló, Grand Apothecary Putress is szövetséget kötött Varimathras-al. Thrall biztosította Jaina-t, hogy a Hordának nincs szándékában háborút kezdeményezni a Szövetséggel, és maga fog leszámolni az árulókkal. Jaina elmondta nekik, hogy átadja az üzenetet Varian-nak, de figyelmeztette őket, hogy a háborús előkészületek ennek ellenére folytatódni fognak, mivel Bolvar-t a király testévérének tekintette. Jaina jóslata helyesnek bizonyult, Thrall a Undercity visszafoglalására, Varian pedig Lordaeron visszaszerzésére és Putriccal való leszámolás érdekében vezették csapataikat, így elkerülhetetlen volt a két fél találkozása. Jaina a nyílt háborút megakadályozván, megállította a Szövetség csapatait (jégtömbbe zárva őket) és visszateleportálta őket Stormwind-be. Secrets of Ulduar Amikor megtudta, hogy -t már nem tartja vissza az ősi börtöne Ulduarban, és Jaina egy konferenciára hívták az Alliance és a Horde vezetőit a Violet Citadel-be, Dalaranban. Míg Rhonin beszámolt a történtekről -nek, Jaina észrevette, hogy Thrall és korábban érkeztek mint kellett volna, ezért megpróbálta feltartóztatni őket mielőtt egy újabb konfliktus alakulna ki. A varázslónő nem járt sikerrel, Garrosh és Varian harcba szálltak egymással amit Rhonin szakított félbe. Varian visszautasította a hordával való együttműködést a Wrathgate-nél történt események miatt így a gyűlés eredménytelenül ért véget. A történtek után Jaina hangosan tűnődött azon, hogy vajon kik lesznek képesek Yogg-Saron-t megállítani. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p1/index.xml#ulduartrailer Crusaders' Coliseum Lady Jaina Proudmoore, King Varian kíséretében nézőként részt vettek a Crusaders' Coliseum-ban tartott lovagi tornán, Icecrown-ban, hogy a tornán játszó bajnokok számára, az Alliance számára inspirációt nyújtsanak. Icecrown Citadel The Frozen Halls Jaina később eljutott Frozen Halls-ba, hogy szemtől-szembe találkozzon a -el és megpróbálja meggyőzni a sötét urat, az elveszett szerelme, szellemének szabadon eresztéséről. Jaina egy kisebb, Alliance tagokból álló csapatot irányított, még végül elért Halls of Reflection-höz. A Lich King privát csarnokához érve, Jaina és kísérete rátalált a Froustmorne-re, a pengére mely ellopta Artha's lelkét és amely Lordaeron királyságának bukásához vezetett. Jaina egy varázslattal megpróbált kapcsolatba lépni a Frostmourne által fogva tartott lelkekkel, és legnagyobb meglepetésére jelent meg előtte, hogy szembesítse őt a szörnyű igazsággal. Nem csak arról informálta, hogy Arthas már nem több mint egy pislákoló fény, mely vissza tartja a Lich King haragját, de arról is, hogy Azeroth védelme érdekében valakinek meg kell hozni a végső áldozatot, hogy helyébe lépjen. : : : : : : : : : : : - atop the spire, at the Frozen Throne. It is the only way.}} : : : : : : : :The far door opens and the Lich King appears! : : :The Lich King banishes Uther to the abyss. : :The Lich King summons in and , then retraces his steps back to the north. : : : : :Jaina and Archmage Koreln run to follow the Lich King just as the door closes behind them. A beszélgetés közben hirtelen maga a Lich King is megjelent és hatására a Froustmourne visszazárta Uthert a többi lélekkel együtt. A Lich King alig vett tudomást Jaina-ról miközben kezébe vette a kardot. Megidézte -ot és -t, a két korábbi kapitányát, hogy végezzenek a behatolókkal, majd visszavonult a privát csarnokába. Jaina nem hitt abban, hogy Arthas nincs többé így rögtön utána futott, hátrahagyva a hősöket, hogy megküzdjenek a két kapitánnyal. A győzelem után, a hősök rögtön Jaina után rohantak, és még épp időben érkeztek megmentésére. Összetört szívvel és az igazságot tudomásul véve, Jaina, a társaival együtt menekülőre fogták, a Hidden Passage-en keresztül, a Lich King-el a nyomukban. Az út végén csak egy szakadék volt, Jaina és a hősök csak a Skybreaker-nek köszönhették az életüket, mely az utolsó pillanatban érkezett, hogy megmentse őket. Fall of the Lich King Deathbringer Saurfang eleste után, Muradin Bronzebeard a Gunship Battle hatására nem engedte Varok Saurfang-nak, hogy magával vigye fia holttestét. Ám amikor King Varian Wrynn és Lady Jaina a helyszínre teleportáltak, Varian parancsot adott Muradinnak, hogy lépjen odébb és engedje át a gyászoló apát. Ennek hatására Jaina könnyekben tört ki, Varian kérdésére pedig, hogy miért sír csak annyit válaszolt, hogy büszke a királyára. Ha a hősök elviszik neki a medálját, a Lich King legyőzését követően, a meghatódottságtól sírni kezd és elárulja, hogy mindig is tudta, hogy a felszínen még maradt valami a Lich King-be zárt Arthas-ból. : : : : : : Legends: Nightmares Elemental Unrest The Shattering: Prológus a Cataclysm-hoz Cataclysm Az új Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream céljául tűzte ki, hogy kiűzi a Night Elfeket Kalimdorról, és a kontinens teljes egészét Horde irányítás alá vonja. Válaszol az agresszivitásra, Varian Wrynn és a szövetségesei csapatokat küldtek Southern Barrens területére, ezzel egy új frontvonalat nyitva mely Theramore-tól egészen a Night Elf területekig húzódik.http://www.scrollsoflore.com/forums/showthread.php?t=21125 Theramore kiépített egy főútvonalat mely nyugati irányból is összeköti a félszigetet a kontinenssel, ezzel gyorsabbá vált a csapatok és az erőforrások mozgatása Barrens és Dustwallow Marsh között. A Horde (sikertelen) Ashenvale-i inváziója után az Alliance erők megkezdték Barrens támadását. Firelands támadása alatt, Jaina Hyjal-ba utazott, hogy szemtanúja legyen Thrall és Aggra egybekelésének. Wolfheart Habár Jaina is szerett volna részt venni a gyűlésen mely Gilneas (újra)csatlakozását volt hivatott eldönteni az Alliance-hoz, inkább Theramore-ban maradt, hogy a csapatokat irányítsa, maga helyett pedig Archmage Tervosht küldte a szavazásra. Blood of Our Fathers Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Theramore's Fall Dawn of the Aspects Landfall Jaina, a Kirin Tor vezetőjeként, jelen volt az Alliance találkozónShrine of Seven Starsban, ahol a vezetők megvitatták a Sha erő előnyeit és hátrányait. Jaina a találkozón hallgatott a véleményéről, de nem gátolta a sha-t mikor fizikai testet öltött Echo of Hatred néven. Később King Varian Wrynn elküldte Anduin Wrynn-t és egy Alliance kalandort, hogy tárgyaljanak Jaina-val a Blood Elf-ek Dalaran-ból való kitiltásukról, mivel a Sunreaver-ök továbbra is hűségesek a Hordához és nagy veszélyt jelentenek a háború kimenetelére nézve. Jaina Proudmoore megtagadta az elfek száműzését, arra hivatkozva, hogy ez megtörné Dalaran semlegességét. Annak ellenére Garrosh-t megveti, szerinte Dalaran a béke reménysugaraként szolgálhat azzal, hogy az Szövetség és a Horda képesek együtt dolgozni és megbízni egymásban. Ő és Anduin beszélgettek, és Jaina beismerte, hogy nem büszke tervére mellyel el akarta pusztítani Orgrimmart. Jaina elmesélte, hogy a Kirin Tor örökös visszaélések áldozata, és bár egyaránt vannak Alliance és Horde lojális tagjai, reméli hogy megbízhatnak egymásban, hogy a mágikus erőket felelősséggel használják, a két frakció közötti konfliktusok ellenére. Jaina később segít a Night Elf-eknek megvédeni a Divine Bell-t Garrosh-tól, azzal hogy megerősíti Darnassus mágikus védelmét. Az erőfeszítéseik ellenére, a Horda sikeresen beszivárgott Darnassus-ba és ellopták a Divine Bell-t. Jaina a hír hallatán visszatért Darnassusba kideríteni, hogy hogyan bukott meg a védelme. A kutatás alatt bizonyítékot talált arra, hogy a lopást egy olyas valaki segítette aki ismeri a Kirin Tor-t és a Dalaran-i portál hálózat működését. Az árulástól feldühödve, Jaina mozgosította a Kirin Tor Alliance erőit és a Silver Covenant-ot, hogy tisztítsák meg Dalaran-t a Sunreaveröktől. Egy rövid összecsapás után, Aethas Sunreaver-rel, Jaina úgy döntött, hogy börtönbe zár minden árulót. Azok akik megadták magukat, a Violet Hold-ba kerültek, míg azokra akik ellenálltak a halál várt. A száműzetés után Jaina beszámolt King Varian Wrynn-nek a történtekről, hogy a Horda többé nincs jelen a városban, illetve, hogy a Kirin Tor mostantól a Szövetséghez tartozik. Varian csalódott volt, hogy Jaina nem beszélt vele a mielőtt döntést hozott volna, mivel titkos tárgyalások folytak a Blood Elf-ek és az Alliance között az ismételt csatlakozásukról. Támadása a Sunreaver-ek ellen megszakította a tárgyalásokat és visszaszorította a Sin'dorei népet a Hordához. Jaina nem bánta meg tetteit, szerinte a Sunreaver-ek maguk pecsételték meg a sorsukat, mikor elárulták a Kirin Tor-t, továbbá bolondságnak tarja Varian diplomáciai törekvéseit melyet csak annyival magyaráz, hogy "once Horde, always Horde" (Aki egyszer Hordát választja, az mindörökre Hordás marad). Varian hangsúlyozta, hogy a Szövetségnek egyként kell cselekednie. A beszélgetés végeztével Jaina elhagyta a tanácstermet, hogy felkészítse a Kirin Tor-t a háborúra. Később, Varian felfedezte, hogy Anduin Wrynn herceg és egy Alliance kalandor (játékos) maguk mentek megállítani Garrosh-t hogy használja a Divine Bell-t. Habár Anduin-nak sikerült megállítania Garrosh-t azzal hogy elpusztította a Divine Bell-t, nagy árat kellett fizetnie: Garrosh súlyosan megsebesítette Anduin-t, de a kalandornak sikerült biztonságba helyeznia Anduin-t a Lion's Landing Alliance erődben. A hír hallatán Varian és Jaina azonnal az erődbe siettek. Jaina feldühödve megígérte Variannak, hogy Garrosh megfizet a bűneiért majd sietve elteleportált. Varian egy követet küldött, hogy azonnal keressék meg és hozzák el Velen prófétát. A történek hatására Varian elérkezettnek látta az időt: A Horda már így szétesésben van, ideje hogy maga vessen véget Garrosh uralmának. A Thunder King felemelkedése Jaina megalakította a Kirin Tor Offensive-ot, nem csak a felélesztett Lei Shen megállítása céljából, de hogy megakadályozza a Hordát, hogy megszerezzék maguknak a Thunder King hatalmát. Jaina szövetséget kötött a Shado-Pannal, akik ekkorra már beásták magukat Isle of Thunder erdeibe és megkezdték a harcokat a Mogu és a Zandalari seregek ellen. Jaina a jó szándéka jeléül a kalandorokat Taran Zhu-hoz küldte, hogy segítsenek a háborúban. A kalandorok sorozatos gerilla támadásait követően, a Kirin Tor Offensive végül megtámadta Shaol'mara városát, és annak helyén létrehozták a Violet Rise-t, mely hadműveleti központként szolgált a későbbi harcok folyamán. A hosszú csatározások után a Kirin Tor Offensive-nek végül sikerült a Thunder King palotaudvarát védő fal egy részét áttörniük, majd belülről kinyitniuk a kapukat. A kapuk nélkül a Shado-Pan és a Kirin Tor Offensive együttes erővel megszerezték az irányítást a Stormsea Landing kikötő és a Thunder Forges felett, ezzel elvágva Lei Shen-t az erősítés és fegyverutánpótlás lehetőségeitől. A lehetséges külső fenyegetést elhárítva a Kirin Tor az erőforrásait immár teljes mértékben a Thunder King és annak megmaradt serege ellen fordíthatta. Shan Bu, Lei Shen jobb keze ellen maga Jaina vezette az Szövetséget. A támadás megkezdése előtt tudomást szerzett arról, hogy Lor'themar Theron, Quel'Thalas kormányzója által vezetett Horde erők szintén Shan Bu ellen készülődnek. A hír ellenére Jaina mégis úgy döntött, hogy nem foglalkozik a Hordával még le nem számoltak a közös ellenséggel, habár szívesen ismét elfogta volna Aethas Sunreavert, hogy ismét a Kirin Tor börtönébe, A Violet Holdba zárhassa. Shan Bu halála után, Jaina és Lor'themar végül szembekerültek egymással. Jaina követelte, hogy adják át Aethast, cserébe megkíméli Lor'themar életét, míg Lor'themar azt követelte Jainatól, hogy eressze el a Sunreaver foglyokat, Violet Holdból Jaina életéért cserébe. Mielőtt bármi történt volna, Taran Zhu közbelépett, hogy véget vessen a viszálynak, azt követelve a két vezetőtől, hogy vessenek véget "bosszú ördöki körének", és sétáljanak el. Végül mindketten eleget tettek a követelésnek, ám Jaina kijelentette, hogy addig nem lehet béke az Alliance és a Horde közt amíg Garrosh Hellscream a Horde vezetője. Meglepetésére Lor'themar azt válaszolta, hogy pontosan ezért kell erősnek maradnia a népének. A kormányzó válaszától megkönnyebbülve Jaina parancsot adott Vereesanak és seregeinek, hogy vonoljunak vissza. Zhu erőfeszítéseinek köszönhetően Jaina és Theron vérontás nélkül, meghajlással búcsúztak egymástól.Quest:The Fall of Shan Bu Jaina a későbbiekben a bizalmát elnyert hősöket azzal a feladattal bízta meg, hogy támadják meg a Thunder King palotáját és használják Antonidas Staffját, hogy elszívják az erőt Lei Shen élettelen testéből, hogy annak erejét később Garrosh ellen fordíthassák mikor ennek eljön az ideje. Siege of Orgrimmar thumb|375px|Jaina sürgeti [[Variant, hogy vessen véget a Hordának.]] Miután a hősök legyőzték a Sha of Pride-ot Y'Shaarj börtönében, megérkezik a Lorewalker Cho által ígért segítség Lor'themar Theron és Jaina Proudmoore személyében. Jaina megemlíti Lor'themarnak, hogy nincs meglepődve, hogy Garrosh arroganciája szabadjára engedte a hetedik Sha-t. Egy gyors eligazítás után, Jaina portált nyit az Alliance hősök számára, hogy segítsenek Orgrimmar ostromában. Jaina és Vereesa Windrunner egyaránt támogatást nyújtanak Varian Wrynn seregeinek, a Bladefist öböl elfoglalásában és a Galakras elleni harcban. Később Vereesa-tól elszakadva, Jaina továbbra is az élvonalban maradva segíti a Szövetség hőseit egészen Garrosh föld alatti erődítményébe. Garrosh Hellscream bukása után, Jaina sürgette Variant, hogy ragadja meg az alkalmat, igázza le Orgrimmart és vessen véget a Hordának, ám Varian nem élt ezzel a lehetőséggel. :"King Wrynn will rue the day he allowed the Horde to name another Warchief." War Crimes Questek Theramore-ban a következő questet indítja: * Landfall alatt, a következő questekben játszik szerepet: * * * * * Isle of Thunder-en, a következő questekben játszik szerepet: * * * * * * * Személyiség Kapcsolatok Kalecgos Arthas Thrall Kael'thas Helyszínek Jaina számos helyen megtalálható Azerothon: * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Caverns of Time (A Battle for Mount Hyjal alatt) *Undercity és Lordaeron Romjai, Tirisfal Glades: (Battle for the Undercity quest alatt: patch 4.0.3a-tól nem elérhető.) *Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown *Crusaders' Coliseum, Trial of the Champion és Trial of the Crusader (nézőként) * Icecrown / Forge of Souls, Pit of Saron, Halls of Reflection, Icecrown Citadel * Mount Hyjal (Az Elemental Bonds cselekménye alatt) * End Time (Mint Szellem) * Jaina együtt Kalecgos-szal és Rhonin-nal, megtalálhatóak a mage towerben a Theramore's Fall scenario Horde változatában. * Theramore's Fall Scenario Alliance oldalán, Jaina megtalálható a város romjai között, pontosabban a kráternél melyen egykor a mage tower állt. * A Dominance Offensive és a Operation Shieldwall cselekményei alatt Jaina megtalálható Darnassus-ban, Lion's Landing-en, és Dalaran-ban. *Isle of Thunder. Apróságok Idézetek Warcraft III *I've heard the rumors of plague spreading throughout the northlands. Do you truly believe that the plague is magical in nature? *I believe that the robed man was a necromancer. Obviously, he and his lackeys are behind this plague. *I sensed tremendous power about him, Arthas. Maybe he's right. Maybe he DOES know what will happen. *I'm sorry, Arthas. I can't watch you do this. *...Northrend. He's gone to Northrend to hunt Mal'Ganis. *Unite with them? Are you mad? *Just remember, Thrall, with this soul gem you can capture your friend Hellscream's spirit without hurting him. But you need to bring it back to my base immediately, so we can free Grom from the demons' control. Theramore I welcome you to Theramore, . ''I apologize for being abrupt and not having a lot of time to exchange pleasantries, but my city must come first. Too many things threaten our way of life and the sanctity of the Alliance. I must stay ever vigilant against forces outside of our control if I'm to ensure my people remain safe and happy. Perhaps we'll have more time to speak later. ;Aggro *You asked for it. *I hate resorting to violence! ;Üdvözlés *Welcome to Theramore. Have you come to help the Alliance? *All I ever wanted was to study. *Shh, I'm trying to think here. Ezek a sorok eltűntek a Patch 5.0.4 érkeztével és Theramore pusztulásával. A "Welcome to Theramore" sor kivételével ezek a mondatokat használta Jaina a Warcraft III-ban is. Theramore eleste után ;Üdvözlés *The Alliance needs heroes like you more than ever. *What knowledge do you seek? *Peace is not always the answer. *Question everything. ;Dühös *Stop wasting my time! *Would you prefer life as a sheep? *It's about to get very cold. ;Búcsú *Goodbye. *Remember Theramore. *Never temper your passion. *May magic protect you. Pandarián ;Üdvözlés *The Kirin Tor is at a crossroads. *Magic must be control, or it will control you. *Seek knowledge, not power. *Keep your mind open. *Shh...I'm trying to think here... Dalaran "Tisztítása" alatt ;Üdvözlés *Have you come to help the Alliance? *Be careful who you trust. *Knowledge is power! *We must never forget Theramore! *For the Alliance! Battle for Mount Hyjal ;Védekezés * ;Támadás alatt * * ;Gyülekező * * * ;Bossok legyőzése után * ;Időből kifogyva * ;Halál * Theramore's Fall : : : : : Média Galéria File:Lady Jaina Proudmoore.JPG|Jaina a TCG-ben. File:Jaina Proudmoore old model.jpg|Jaina a Patch 3.3.0 előtt. File:Jaina Proudmoore.jpg|Jaina a Patch 3.3.0-tól 4.3.4-ig. File:Jaina MoP.jpg|Jaina a 4.3.4-től. File:Jaina-proudmoore-HS.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore a Hearthstone játékban. File:JainaHearthstone.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore a Hearthstone trailer-ben. Fan Art-ok File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg File:Jaina Fanart by breathing2004.jpg|Fan Art breathing2004(Deviantart) jóvoltából File:Jaina Fanart by TamplierPainter.jpg|Fan Art TamplierPainter(Deviantart) jóvoltából File:Jaina and Arthas by PetraImboden.jpg|Fan Art PetraImboden(Deviantart) jóvoltából File:Jaina and Arthas.jpg Videók Interlude_Jaina's_Meeting|Jaina és Antonidas Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Chapter 5.5 The Prince and the Prophet|Jaina végighallgatja az Arthas és a Próféta közötti beszélgetést File:Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Chapter 6.5 Divergent Courses|Jaina találkozik Medivh-el Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - Eternity's End - Chapter 6.5 The Last Guardian|Jaina találkozik Tyrande-al, Malfurion-nal és Thrall-al. Wrath of the Lich King - Patch 3.1 Secrets of Ulduar|Gyűlés az Ulduar-ban történtek hatására Dalaranban. World of Warcraft - Cinematic - Quest Fate of Dalaran|Theramore pusztulása után, Jaina és Anduin a békéről. Patch 5.4 - Garrosh Defeat Alliance Cinematic|Hellscream bukása (Alliance) Patch változások * * * * * * Lásd még *List of Dustwallow Marsh NPCs *Lady Jaina Proudmoore's Gold Coin *Jaina's Signet Ring *Jaina's Firestarter *Jaina's Radiance *Jaina's Locket *Jaina's Staff * World of Warcraft Trading Card Game cards: ** Lady Jaina Proudmoore ** Jaina, Lady of Theramore Referenciák Külső hivatkozások en:Jaina Proudmoore es:Jaina Proudmoore fr:Jaina Portvaillant nl:Jaina Proudmoore Kategória:Humans Kategória:Quest givers Kategória:Kul Tiras (kingdom) Kategória:Theramore Kategória:Game characters Kategória:Unique voices Kategória:Unique models Kategória:Archmages of Kirin Tor Kategória:Major characters Kategória:Lore characters Kategória:Kirin Tor Kategória:Dustwallow Marsh NPCs Kategória:Icecrown NPCs Kategória:Icecrown Citadel NPCs Kategória:Cycle of Hatred characters Kategória:World of Warcraft: The Comic characters Kategória:Legends characters Kategória:Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Kategória:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters Kategória:Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War characters Kategória:Dawn of the Aspects characters Kategória:Leaders of Azeroth characters Kategória:Theramore's Fall Kategória:Purge of Dalaran Kategória:Siege of Orgrimmar NPCs Kategória:City bosses Kategória:Children's Week Kategória:Human quest givers Kategória:World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred characters Kategória:World of Warcraft (comic) characters